In the last few years, diagnostic assays and assays for specific mRNA species have been developed based on the detection of specific nucleic acid sequences. These assays depend on such technologies as RT-PCR.TM. (Mulder, 1994), isothermal amplification (NASBA) (Van Gemen, 1994), and branched chain DNA (Pachl, 1995). Many of these assays have been adapted to determine the absolute concentration of a specific RNA species. These absolute quantification assays require the use of an RNA standard of which the precise amount has been previously determined. These RNA standards are usually synthesized by in vitro transcription or are the infectious agents themselves. The RNA is purified and then quantified by several different methods, such as absorbance at OD.sub.260, phosphate analysis, hyperchromicity or isotopic tracer analysis (Collins, 1995).
Quantifying virus RNA sequences in plasma is an important tool for assessing the viral load in patients with, for example, Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV), Hepatitis C Virus (HCV), and other viruses such as HTLV-1, HTLV-2, hepatitis G, enterovirus, dengue fever virus, and rabies. Viral load is a measure of the total quantity of viral particles within a given patient at one point in time. In chronic infections viral load is a function of a highly dynamic equilibrium of viral replication and immune-mediated host clearance. The benefits of determining viral load include the ability to: 1) assess the degree of viral replication at the time of diagnosis--an estimate having prognostic implications, 2) monitor the effect of antiviral medications early in the disease course, and 3) quickly assess the effects of changing antiviral medications.
Presently, the most sensitive method available for HIV quantification in plasma employs PCR.TM.. There are 4 major steps involved in PCR.TM. analysis of HIV: 1) Sample preparation, 2) Reverse transcription, 3) Amplification, and 4) Detection. Variability in any of these steps will affect the final result. An accurate quantitative assay requires that each step is strongly controlled for variation. In the more rigorous PCR.TM. assay formats, a naked RNA standard is added to the denaturant just prior to the isolation of the viral RNA from plasma (Mulder, 1994). A less precise method is to add the standard to the viral RNA after it has been purified (Piatak, 1993). It is important that the RNA standards are precisely calibrated and that they withstand the rigors of the assay procedures.
There is a need for ribonuclease resistant RNA standards. RNA is susceptible to environmental ribonucleases. Producing ribonuclease-free reagents is non-trivial. A danger in using naked RNA as a standard for quantification is its susceptibility to ribonuclease digestion. Compromised standards generate inaccurate values. This problem can be compounded in clinical laboratory settings where the personnel are not usually trained in RNA handling. These factors introduce doubt as to the validity of the data generated.
Naked RNA standards are very susceptible to ribonuclease digestion. Some RNA based assays have been formatted so that users access an RNA standard tube only once and then discard it to minimize the possibility of contaminating the RNA standard with ribonucleases. However, the standards are aliquoted into microfuge tubes which are not guaranteed to be ribonuclease-free introducing another potential source for contamination. As well, there is a short period of time during which the RNA is exposed to a pipette tip before it is placed in the denaturing solution. If the pipette tip is contaminated with ribonuclease then the RNA standard will be degraded and the assay compromised. Another disadvantage of using naked RNA standards are that they must be stored frozen. In the branched DNA HIV assay formatted by Chiron Corp., the potential for RNA degradation is so risky that their assays include single stranded DNA instead of RNA for their standard (Pachl, 1995). The DNA is calibrated against RNA. The DNA standard is much less likely to be degraded. Thus, there is a need for RNA standards which are resistant to ribonucleases and in which there is no doubt about the integrity of the standard. These standards would also be more convenient if they did not need to be stored frozen so that they could be used immediately, no thawing required.
Those of skill know how to bring about chemical alteration of RNA. Such alterations can be made to nucleotides prior to their incorporation into RNA or to RNA after it has been formed. Ribose modification (Piecken 1991) and phosphate modification (Black, 1972) have been shown to enhance RNA stability in the presence of nucleases. Modifications of the 2' hydroxyl and internucleotide phosphate confers nuclease resistance by altering chemical groups that are necessary for the degradation mechanism employed by ribonucleases (Heidenreich, 1993). While such chemical modification can confer ribonuclease resistance, there is no known suggestion in the art that such ribonuclease resistant structures could be useful as RNA standards.
RNA bacteriophages have long been used as model systems to study the mechanisms of RNA replication and translation. The RNA genome within RNA bacteriophages is resistant to ribonuclease digestion due to the protein coat of the bacteriophage. Bacteriophage are simple to grow and purify, and the genomic RNA is easy to purify from the bacteriophages. These bacteriophages are classified into subgroups based on serotyping. Serologically, there are four subclasses of bacteriophage, while genetically, there are two major subclasses, A and B (Stockley, 1994; Witherell, 1991). Bacteriophage MS2/R17 (serological group I) have been studied extensively. Other well-studied RNA bacteriophages include GA (group II), Q-beta (group III), and SP (group IV). The RNA bacteriophages only infect the male strains of Escherichia coli, that is, those which harbor the F' plasmid and produce an F pilus for conjugation.
The MS2 bacteriophage is an icosahedral structure, 275 .ANG. in diameter, and lacks a tail or any other obvious surface appendage (Stockley, 1994). The bacteriophage has large holes at both the 5- and 3-fold axes which might be the exit points of the RNA during bacterial infection. The MS2 bacteriophage consists of 180 units of the bacteriophage coat protein (.about.14 kDa) which encapsidate the bacteriophage genome (see reviews, Stockley, 1994; Witherell, 1991). The MS2 RNA genome is a single strand encoding the (+) sense of 3569 nucleotides. The genes are organized from the 5' end as follows: the Maturase or A protein, the bacteriophage coat protein, a 75 amino acid Lysis Protein, and a Replicase subunit. The Lysis gene overlaps the coat protein gene and the Replicase gene and is translated in the +1 reading frame of the coat protein. Each bacteriophage particle has a single copy of Maturase which is required for interacting with the F pilus and thus mediating bacterial infection.
Packaging of the RNA genome by coat protein is initiated by the binding of a dimer of coat protein to a specific stem-loop region (the Operator or "pac" site) of the RNA genome located 5' to the bacteriophage Replicase gene. This binding event appears to trigger the complete encapsidation process. The sequence of the Operator is not as critical as the stem-loop structure. The Operator consists of .about.21 nucleotides and only two of these residues must be absolutely conserved for coat protein binding.
The viral Maturase protein interacts with the bacteriophage genomic RNA at a minimum of two sites in the genome (Shiba, 1981). It is evidently not required for packaging. However, its presence in the bacteriophage particle is required to preserve the integrity of the genomic RNA against ribonuclease digestion (Argetsinger, 1966; Heisenberg, 1966).
Attempts to produce a viable, infectious recombinant RNA (reRNA) bacteriophage have been unsuccessful. The bacteriophage are very efficient at deleting heterologous sequences and the fidelity of the Replicase is poor such that point mutations occur at the rate of .about.1.times.10.sup.4.
Pickett and Peabody (1993) performed studies in which a non-bacteriophage RNA was encapsidated by MS2 coat protein. Their apparent goal was to determine if the 21 nucleotide Operator (pac site) would confer MS2-specific packageability to non-bacteriophage RNA in vivo. E. coli was co-transformed with two plasmids: one encoding MS2 coat protein and the other encoding .beta.-galactosidase (lacZ). The lacZ gene was modified such that it had the MS2 Operator sequence cloned upstream of it. The E. coli were induced such that the Operator-lacZ hybrid RNA was co-expressed with the MS2 coat protein. The coat protein dimer bound to the Operator, triggering the encapsidation of the lacZ RNA to form "virus-like particles". The virus-like particles were purified by a CsCl gradient. The buoyant density of these virus-like particles had a much greater density distribution than did the wild-type MS2 bacteriophage. The MS2 banded tightly at 1.45 g/cc whereas the virus-like particles ranged in density from 1.3 to 1.45 g/cc, suggesting substantial heterogeneity in the RNA content of the virus-like particles. In other words, the Pickett and Peabody virus-like particles were packaging different lengths of RNA and/or different species of RNAs.
The results of the Pickett and Peabody work were not as expected. The lacZ RNA purified from these virus-like particles was degraded to a major species of .about.500 bases as opposed to the expected full length 3000 bases. This 500 base RNA was only detectable by the sensitive Northern blotting procedure. The authors did not know if the degradation occurred before or after encapsidation, but suggested that these viral-like particles may be sensitive to ribonuclease digestion. It was found that the majority of the RNA packaged was actually 2 species, 1800 bases and 200 bases in size. These two RNA fragments were easily detected after gel electrophoresis and methylene blue staining. The 500 base Operator-lacZ RNA fragment was not visible by methylene blue staining. It was only detected by Northern blotting using a lacZ probe. These authors concluded that the 0.2 and 1.8 kb RNAs were derived from E. coli pre-16S rRNA. The host E. coli RNA was packaged in preference to the Operator-lacZ RNA indicating that the specificity of the Pickett and Peabody bacteriophage packaging system was poor.
In other studies, Pickett and Peabody modified the packaging of the Operator-lacZ RNA by changing the ratios of the coat protein and Operator-lacZ RNA produced in E. coli. By increasing the concentration of the Operator-lacZ RNA and decreasing the concentration of the coat protein, they were able to encapsidate mainly the Operator-lacZ RNA and no detectable pre-16S rRNA. These results suggested that the original Pickett and Peabody packaging strategy suffered in specificity because they were unable to reach and maintain the appropriate molar ratio of coat protein to Operator-lacZ RNA optimal for packaging the target RNA. Even in the second set of packaging studies, the concentrations of the coat protein and Operator-lacZ RNA were only coarsely adjusted. The Pickett and Peabody system had no feedback mechanism to maintain the optimal ratio of coat protein to Operator-lacZ RNA for packaging.
In their second set of packaging studies, Pickett and Peabody did not characterize the RNA that was packaged with the modified procedure. The RNA was not purified from the virus-like particles and assessed by, for example, gel electrophoresis. Furthermore, the virus-like particles in this study or the previous study were not characterized for their ability to protect the encapsidated lacZ RNA from ribonucleases. There was no discussion as to the yield of virus-like particles or Operator-lacZ RNA obtained from the Pickett and Peabody studies.
Currently, there are two major methods for the synthesis of RNA species of a specific sequence: chemical synthesis and in vitro transcription. Although the chemical synthesis of RNA can produce very pure product, it is both expensive and it is limited to synthesizing oligonucleotides not much longer than 30 bases. Chemical synthesis is most suitable for generating antisense RNA oligonucleotides, which are generally 15 to 30 bases in length. However, most of the applications for RNA, such as probe synthesis and in vitro and in vivo translation, require longer RNA products, in the range of 100 bases to several kilobases.
RNA synthesis by in vitro transcription became a practical method as developed by Melton et al. (1984). The RNA polymerase from bacteriophage SP6 was used to transcribe DNA templates containing an SP6 bacteriophage promoter. Since then, promoter/polymerase systems have been developed for the T7 and T3 bacteriophages as well. These in vitro systems require a bacteriophage RNA polymerase, a DNA template encoding a phage promoter upstream of the sequence to be transcribed, an appropriate buffer and ribonucleotides. Each of these components must be ultrapure and free of ribonucleases to prevent degradation of the RNA product once it is transcribed. Conditions have been optimized which generate 100 to 150 .mu.g of RNA from 1 .mu.g of template (MEGAscript.TM. U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,555). Although in vitro transcription is currently the best method of synthesizing long RNA sequences, it is expensive for very large scale production in terms of gram quantities of product due to the large quantities of ultrapure enzymes, nucleotides and buffers needed. Yet, such large quantities of RNA are needed for example in vaccination or gene therapy where transient gene expression is desired.
RNA bacteriophage capsids have been assembled in vitro to act as a drug delivery system, called Synthetic Virions (Stockley, 1994). The Operator RNA is synthesized chemically and then conjugated to therapeutic oligonucleotides (antisense DNA/RNA or ribozymes) or cytotoxic agents (ricin A chain). The conjugated Operator is then mixed with coat protein in vitro to trigger specific encapsidation of the non-phage molecules. The Synthetic Virions are conjugated to ligands which promote uptake in cells by receptor mediated endocytosis. Once inside the cell, the Synthetic Virions disassemble and release the therapeutic molecule. The disassembly of the Synthetic Virion is facilitated by the low pH of the endosomal compartments.
RNA has been used to transfect cells in vitro and in vivo to produce transient expression of the encoded protein. One of the applications for RNA transfection is cancer vaccination (Conry, 1995). RNA has the advantage that expression is transient due to its lability and it is not able to integrate into the host's genome. The use of DNA for nucleic acid vaccination with oncogenes could possibly induce neoplasms. The DNA could integrate into the host genome, leading to a malignant transformation. DNA encoding an oncogene may replicate within cells over periods of months leading to the expression of the oncogene product over the same time period. It has been demonstrated that prolonged expression of some oncogenes in cells may result in their transformation. The current methods for delivering RNA into cells is either injecting naked RNA, cells from tissue culture mixed with naked RNA, or RNA complexed with cationic liposomes into the tissue of an animal (Lu, 1994; Dwarki, 1993). A problem with these delivery systems is the susceptibility of the RNA to ribonucleases in the tissue culture medium or in the extracellular fluids of the host. Transfection efficiency diminishes if the mRNA is degraded before it can reach its target. Transfection efficiency would be improved by increasing the half-life of the RNA prior to its entry into the cell.